Deep Memory
by AJRennerTMNT76
Summary: Ayameko Saki was the true daughter of the Shredder but is unaware of this after a freak accident during a fight with the turtles. The turtles take care of her and retrain her, shaping her in Master Splinter's image. Their nightmare begins when fragments of her memory begin coming back to her. Whose side will she be on? Shredder's? Or theirs?
1. Donnie's Problem

**Hope you like my first TMNT FanFic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT (although I wish I did!).**

**The only character that I do own is my OC**

Donatello looked at April and his eyes glazed over. I poked him but didn't even react. Leonardo passed by, holding his favourite comic book and rushed in front of the television. I sighed as his favourite TV show, Space Heroes, theme music began to play. Raphael continued doing his push-ups a few feet away from the kitchen. Michelangelo on the other hand was playing games on a DS with a slice of pizza stuffed in his mouth and tomato sauce smeared on his lips. April was sitting on the couch with her back to us, working on something that was on her laptop. Donatello sighed and I pinched his arm.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Donnie, your too obvious." I whispered, "Just go, sit next to her, and asked her out. You've been staring at her for ages and I've been sitting here for ages waiting for you."

He stared at me, "Aya, you have no idea how hard it is for a mutant ninja turtle to ask a regular human out!"

I nodded sarcastically, "Point taken. I have no idea because I'm like April. A 'regular' human. I live with four ninja turtles and a rat sensei; all of which are considered normal."

Donnie looked at me sadly, ignoring my previous statement, "She'll never say 'yes'. She doesn't even notice me."

"How do you even know that? Donnie, I might not know a lot about relationships but I do know how a girl acts when they notice a guy. She has totally noticed you. I mean, you made a flow chart on how to ask her out. What girl doesn't notice that?" I put me hands flat on the table.

He thought for a few moments, "You're right. And how did she notice the flowchart?"

"You do know that your flowchart's on the fridge right? Anyway, she noticed you when -"

He cut me off, "You know much more about girls." he looked at me right in the eye, "You're gonna help me."

I didn't think I heard him right, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You are gonna help me. You're the perfect one who can help."

"Help with what?" a voice said.

I spun around. It was Raph and I shoved him playfully, "Man, that is not cool. You creeping me out like that? I nearly jumped out of the chair."

"I'm sensing something. Something that actually made me stop eating pizza. Yes, guys, you heard me right. Whatever is here right now is more awesome than pizza." Mikey rushed over and sat down next to me.

Leo walked over, "Good timing. My show just finished. What's happening?"

I slapped my forehead, stood up, jumped over the couch and sat down next to April, "Hey April!"

She looked at me then back at her screen, "Oh hey, Aya."

"Whatya doing?" I asked.

"Emailing people."

"April, it's the holidays. There's heaps of time to do that later. Speaking of heaps of time…" I sat cross legged on the couch, "…there's heaps of time in choosing a boyfriend!" I forced a happy face.

* * *

Leo stared at Donnie, "You made her do this didn't you?"

Donnie raised his finger, "Technically I didn't make her do it. She could have easily said 'no'."

"You know she won't." Leo slapped his forehead and shook his head. He couldn't believe that his younger brother was so desperate that he decided to use their other human friend, Aya, to get April to like him.

Raph sighed and knocked on Donnie's head, "Donnie, when are you ever gonna get, in that massive brain of yours, that you don't have a chance with April."

Mikey ran over to the pizza box, grabbed another slice and ran back to them. He gobbled it down, "You know, this actually isn't more interesting than pizza." he said with a full mouth, "Asteroid belt, here I come!"

"Yes it's interesting." Donnie argued, "I mean, not that I care. I mean, of course I care! I mean -"

Raph put his hand over Donnie's mouth, "If you wanted to go this far in trying to achieve a date with April, we might at least listen to how the conversation is going."

Leo rested his hands on the table, "Donnie, she isn't in the right state. Anything could happen to her. She still feels lost."

"April is ready. She isn't lost." he insisted.

"I wasn't talking about April."

"Oh yeah, I still remember -" Mikey started.

"Shut up idiot!" Leo hissed, "Master Splinter told us to never talk about that day if she can hear us."

"I was gonna say I can still remember my high score that I had on that day. It was 5864." Mikey said proudly, "Now it's 6231."

"Mikey!" they all said in unison.

_~flashback~_

_Master Splinter, Leo, and all of his younger brothers gathered around the girl who was about their age. A girl from the foot-clan named Ayameko. The other foot-clan members lay knocked out on the ground. But this one caught their attention as she had been a good fighter. She had put up a strong fight with Leo and Raph but when Mikey and Donnie joined in, she stood no chance. Raph had thrown her down the side of the building. Ayameko landed on the garbage dump: a soft landing. They had run back down to where she landed. Aya began to stir and everyone drew their weapons as she opened her eyes. She backed away, eyes wide with fear. _

_"Who are you? What are you? Who am I?" she asked as she continued to back away. Her hand rubbed the back of her head and when she stopped rubbing, her hand was wet with blood. _

_Master Splinter put his hand on Leo's forearm. They all put away their weapons as their adopted rat father approached Aya. She backed away even further. _

_"Ayameko, you are hurt. Let us help you. We're your friends. I'm Master Splinter, and these are my sons Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo."_

_Aya expression relaxed to the nth degree, "I don't…I don't remember."_

_~end of flashback~_

**Hope you liked it! Please review and favourite and whatever you guys normally do. I follow the British spelling by the way so please don't explode your grammar fury on me, thinking that I spelled something wrong.**

**_AJRennerTMNT76_**


	2. Breaking Glass

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

**I only own my OC.**

I shook my head, "April, it's right in front of you! Donnie is the one."

"I don't know. You think?"

"I know." I smiled as the goal had been achieved. I yawned, "It's a bit late. See you tomorrow. Good night. You should sleep too."

I back flipped and landed on my feet behind the couch. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were watching me from a distance. I stared at Donnie with an expression that said '_You owe me. Big time_'. Walking past them, I went into my room and got ready for bed. It was quite late but the teenage mutant ninja turtles never sleep.

I feel asleep then and there on the couch in my room. When I woke up, it was early morning. I took a shower and got ready for breakfast. Donnie was in the kitchen cooking something. Raph was pulverising the dummy hanging from the ceiling and Leo was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. Well, I thought it was a newspaper but it turned out to be a comic book. Mikey was nowhere to be seen. Master Splinter came in with his staff thumping gently against the floor.

"Ayameko, will you wake up Michelangelo?" he asked.

I stood up and bowed my head, "Hai, Sensei." I rushed off to find him.

He was in the tech room where Donnie keeps all of his toys. He was sleeping on the table, snoring. His DS was in front of him with 'GAME OVER' dancing around the screen.

I shook his shell gently, "Mikey. Mikey. Michelangelo! Wake up!" I poked his face, "Come on you hibernator!"

I grunted and murmured, "How come we can't tell Aya the truth? - That's not fair - She should know…"

I backed away. What didn't I know? Mikey suddenly jumped up onto the table and began to spin his nunchuku.

"Booyakasha!" he yelled.

It was as if my body thought for itself. I lunged forward, managed to grab on to one of his nunchuku and stop it spinning. I swung my arm back and he was thrown to the other side of the room. I held one nunchuku in my hand.

He groaned an rubbed his head, "Raph…that wasn't fair." he looked up and saw me staring at him, "Aya? Did you… Did you hear - "

I walked over to him and helped him up. I was still in a daze, "Um, you were talking and -" I handed him his weapon, "- and I heard…" my voice faltered.

* * *

Mikey turned his head. All of his brothers and Master Splinter were standing at the door. They were looking at him with angry faces saying '_What have you done?!_' He smiled nervously at them. They had seen and heard the whole thing. From the muttering in his sleep to Aya flipping him over and throwing him across the room.

"I'm sorry." Aya stammered, "I don't know - I don't know what happened…" she pressed her hand against her head and collapsed.

They rushed over to her. Aya was knocked out cold. Raph offered to carry her. Mikey would have teased him about it. In fact all of them would have teased him about it but it wasn't the time. They had a much more important matter to address.

"Mikey, what did we tell you?" Leo hissed.

"I'm sorry guys! It was an accident! I was dreaming about it and I must have said something." Mikey raised his hands in defence.

Raph came back out from Aya's room and shut the door, "What EXACTLY did you say?" he said in a 'quiet anger' tone.

Mikey said nothing. Leo banged his fists against the table, "What did you say?!"

Mikey backed away, surprised by Leo's sudden burst of anger, "I-I must have said something about telling her the truth."

Donnie shook his head, "This isn't good. We have to do something."

"Like what?" Raph demanded, "We can't brainwash her or something."

"Yes, that is an option." Donnie scratched his chin.

"My sons, I shall handle her myself through training. You must all be cautious of what you say." Master Splinter said as he gestured angrily to all of them, "If she discovers who she truly is, we will have a big problem on our hands. One of you, look after Ayameko."

"I'll do it." Raph said suddenly.

Mikey took up his chance, "You so like her man."

Raph clenched his fists, "I do not!" he kicked Mikey in the stomach and Mikey yelped.

"Raphael!" Master Splinter warned.

"Sorry Sensei." Raph unclenched his fists, walked over to Aya's door, and sat there with his sai in his hands.

* * *

I woke up, lying on my bed. I sat up and looked around. There was a turtle shadow that fell on my door and disappeared. Then it reappeared. Someone (some turtle) was pacing in front of my door.

I opened the slid open the door and Raph froze, "Hi, Aya. How are you feeling? You've been out for a while."

"Oh you won't believe me. I had this dream that you and and the guys were keeping a secret from me." I laughed, "Weird huh?"

He didn't reply but he twirled his sai and put back into his sheaths which were on his shell. He smiled at me and I yawned. I tried to fix up my hair as best as I could.

"What time is it anyway? Where's everyone?" I stepped out and shut the door.

"It's afternoon already. April had to go to school, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey are out, Master Splinter's in the training room."

"Thanks."

"Master Splinter wants to see you."

"Oh okay. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure. I'll teach you how to fight to proper way." he punched his palm.

**Please write about what you think :) Ideas about my next chapter are appreciated!**


	3. Covering Up

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMNT**

**I only own my OC**

Master Splinter sat, kneeling, with his eyes closed. He heard very soft steps that stopped near the door. He felt the ground groan more than it would for one person.

"My children. Come in." he said without opening his eyes.

There were steps approaching him. One set was light meaning it must have been Ayameko. The other was heavy and strong meaning it must have been Raphael. He sensed them kneel in front of him. Master Splinter opened his eyes and saw them bowing their heads with their fists resting on their thighs.

He stood up and walked to the weapons cupboard, "Rise my children."

They did as they were told. Raphael was a few inches taller than Ayameko. Opening the cupboard, he pulled out one sword. He also accidentally revealed Ayameko's sword that she had the day they fought her. He quickly shut the door but he knew Ayameko had seen. When he turned around, she was still staring at the cupboard.

"Raphael, fight Ayameko." he ordered as he threw the sword towards her. She caught it by the handle.

"What?"

Ayameko smiled, "I'll be fine."

Splinter thought for a moment and pulled another sword out of the cupboard. He threw her the sword an she caught it with her other hand. She shut her eyes and thought for a minute. Then she opened them and took a deep breath.

"Hajime!"

Raphael was unsure how to fight her but when she began to attack, he was reminded of Leonardo. He began to fight angrily like he usually does with him. They fought on and on. In the end, neither of them won. Ayameko sat down on the floor, holding her head in her hands.

"Is something bothering you, Ayameko?" Splinter asked.

She looked up at him and stood up, "Sorry, Master Splinter but lately…everything's seemed a little weird. It's almost as if there's something I don't know. All of a sudden, I have these reflexes and fighting skills. Where are they coming from?"

"We trained you to be like that."

"No, Sensei, I mean these actions are like nothing like you teach. You teach about control but these moves are like, fight, fight, fight and have nothing to do with control. Words like 'foot clan' stir a memory that doesn't even exist."

Splinter looked at Raphael. He knitted his eyebrows in concern, "You two find Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Ayameko, keep the swords."

They both knelt down and bowed their heads, "Hai, Sensei." he left the room.

* * *

I heard Master Splinter leave the room. Raph stood up and helped me up. I continued to stare at the cupboard. That sword…I knew that sword from somewhere.

Raph handed me a set of sheaths, "You're gonna need this."

I took them, "I'll get changed."

I changed into this ninja suit that April's dad had bought his on one of his business trips to Japan. April had given it to me knowing that she wasn't going to use it. It was a pure black body suit. I pulled my balaclava over my head and strapped the swords and their sheaths to my back. Raph was sitting in the lounge in front of the television with his pet turtle in his lap.

"Let's go Turtles of Justice." I joked.

Raph stared at me, "You sound like Leo. Please. Leo's already a pain in my butt. Two Leo's will make my life even worse."

"Race you." I challenged.

"What? Me against you? I'll totally win."

"We'll see." I ran and jumped over the ticket machines.

"Hey, that's not fair." he stood up and ran over.

"I didn't say this was going to be a fair fight." I ran off laughing and could hear Raph's footsteps behind me.

We both tied in winning first place. I pushed open the sewer lid and clambered out. Raph shut it.

"Where do you think they are?" I put my hand on my hip as I looked around. I inhaled deeply, "It's been a while since I last went out an saw New York."

There was a loud honk sound that quickly grew louder. The alleyway began to get illuminated. Raph pulled me into the shadows and I narrowly missed getting hit by a yellow, New York taxi. The taxi driver yelled curses at me while he went further and further away.

"Okay maybe it was a good thing that I stayed down there. Thanks for stopping me from becoming a grease spot on the pavement." I quickly said and breathed heavily.

We walked out onto the street where the taxi had been going along. There was no one in sight. A roar was heard in the distance. Three different screams were heard. The ground trembled and I struggled to keep my footing. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey came running around the corner. Dogpound, Fishface and Snakeweed were perusing them.

"I thought you and Leo defeated this already!" I shouted over the screaming and drew my swords.

"Me too!" he shouted back and drew his sai.

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey were coming nearer. Raph and I stood, ready to pounce. The screaming turtles turned around and stopped screaming. They panted hard.

"What do we do Leo?" I asked.

"You, Donnie and Mikey take Dogpound and Fishface. Raph and I'll take Snakeweed."

"Looks like we took a trip down to ugly town." I said. We launched ourselves onto our targets.

"Raph blends right in." Mikey repetitively attempted to hit Dogpound with his nunchuku and Donnie swiped his naginata staff at him. I slashed in warning.

"Bad, Dogpound. Sit." Donnie ordered.

"Yeah like that's gonna work." I swung my sword.

We fought on for hours and no one seemed to pass by the street. Dogpound, Fishface, ans Snakeweed fled, disappearing around the corner.

We looked around, "Where are we?" Mikey asked.

We were in an unfamiliar alleyway that was unlit. I reflected the only light off of one of my swords. Then these ninjas came, jumping off the roofs of the buildings we were in between. They were in full black body suits too except with a proper mask. There was a red strip of cloth wrapped around their head and instead of eye slits, they had these things that looked like fly eyes. We stood back-to-back as our opponents surrounded us. A girl a few years older than me, who was clearly the leader, jumped down last. She seemed so familiar and when she opened her mouth, I was sure that I knew her from somewhere.

"So we meet again, Leo." she smiled.

"We'll I've got my brothers and a friend with me now Karai." he drew his blades.

Donnie pressed a button on his bo and a small blade came out of the end, turning it into a naginata. I don't know what Mikey pressed because he was behind me but his nunchuku had turned into a really long chain with one handle on one end with a blade acting like a hook. In short, it turned into a kusarigama. They charged. Leo and I took the girl. I thought we were going to win but she knocked Leo to the ground and his katana skittered out of reach.

"Uh oh." I whispered.

She thrust out her sword and I dodged the blade. Her eyes narrowed and she began to fight ferociously. I seemed to know every move she was going to do next. With one twist of my sword, hers flew out of her hand.

"Impossible." she said.

Police sirens wailed and blue and red lights flashed. The girl did this hand motion and the ninjas ran off. Something nagged me in the back of my mind but I ignored the thought. It was absurd that I knew her. I'd never even seen her in my life.

"I do not understand how you beat me in that sword fight but I'll work it out." she threw a smoke bomb against the ground and she disappeared.

**Please review, favourite, and tell me what you think!**


	4. Final Straw

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

I coughed and waved the smoke away from my face. Leo stood up and collected his blades.

"Nice moves." he inserted his swords in their sheaths.

"Thanks." I choked. I pulled off by balaclava and wiped the sweat off my forehead, "You know that girl?"

"No." all but Leo said.

"Before I collapse from all my coughing, let's go home. Remind me never to ask for a dog in my entire life." I gently pounded my chest with my hand.

* * *

April was already home and to me, she seemed much more excited than usual. She squealed when she saw me and ran over to me. She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into a hug. I struggled for air. Note to self: never allow an over excited person hug you after you've been hit by a smoke bomb.

"I did it Aya! You were right!" she danced around.

"I was right? I mean, of course I'm right." I wheezed.

"I have this new boyfriend. His name is Casey Jones."

April put me down and I shook my head, "No, no, no, no. Not in a million years."

I head a crack behind me. Donnie's face was red with anger as he held the two pieces of his staff in his hands. I smiled nervously.

"You know what? I've got to go. Forgot - something - in my room…"

I ran off into my room and shut the door. Raph's anger was bad but with Donnie's anger is worse. I could hear Donnie being clamed down by his brothers as he hyperventilated. I could hear him between breaths, vowing to kill me. There was a struggles and I stayed by my door listening. I should have intervened and said sorry but I was absolutely terrified. I sat down by the door. There was a turtle shell that fell over it and I nearly screamed but I saw the weapons he was holding. It was Raph with his back to my door, and his sai drawn.

I slid open the door, "Donnie, I am so sorry." I stepped forward but Raph put his arm out and stopped me from going any further, "April, would you like to go inside my room? Make sure you lock yourself inside. Barricade the doors or something."

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Nothing." I said quickly, "Just go inside. You don't want to be out right now. I don't even want to be out right now but just please go inside."

She went in, and looked at all of us, "I don't understand what's happening but please don't do anything stupid."

"Impossible ask, my dear friend." I shut the door.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Donnie attempted to swipe at me but Leo and Mikey restrained him.

"Shhhhh! She can hear us. Can we take this in the training room?" I whispered.

* * *

I ducked to avoid his punch, "Donnie!" I jumped as he swiped at my feet, "Donnie!"

He attacked the moment I set my foot in the training room. I was taken by surprise and I had to hit the deck and roll on the floor to avoid getting hit. I tried to talk some sense into him. A lot of us did, but he wasn't listinening.

"You promised!" he yelled.

"I never promised anything! You just told me to help you!" I shouted back.

"You didn't help me at all! You just made it worse!" he pressed a button on his bo and it became a naginata. The new spear embedded itself on the wall next to my head. I yelped in surprise.

"Donnie, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I will do ANYTHING to make it up to you!" one of my swords flew out of my hands.

"Go - back - to - the foot clan - where you belong!" he swung his staff.

I had lost focus. Foot clan. He said I belonged in the foot clan. His staff hit me square in the chest and I was thrown backwards into the wall. There was a crack sound as I hit the floor. I panted and when my eyes focused, I saw Donnie staring at me in horror.

"Aya! I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…"

Master Splinter came rushing in, "Boys!" he roared.

I felt dizzy. _No._ I told myself. _Don't pass out now. Don't pass out now._ I could feel myself swaying and the exhaustion and the pain pulsating all over my body. My sword felt heavier than it was meant to and I struggled to keep it up. Black dots danced in my eyes and the world turned upside down. It was like everything had gone in slow motion. I could hear my heart beat and nothing else. People's mouths were moving but I couldn't hear what they were saying. My knees buckled beneath me and I hit the floor. Leo, Raph and Mikey knelt down next to me.

I could hear them whispering, "It's okay Aya. You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay."

My eyelids fell and my head lolled backwards. No, I'm not going to be okay.

* * *

Aya had been out for hours and the longer Raph had waited out the door, the longer the hours seemed to last. Donnie had visited several times and gone inside the infirmary several times but each time he came out, he was a angrier and more upset than he was before. April had come out of Aya's room, confused and worried. Mikey hadn't been eating any pizza at all which was absolutely abnormal. He had even decided to take a rest from his DS. Leo wasn't watching his favourite TV show and Raph, Leo was worried about Raph. He had been affected the most after the incident. Leo had tried to explain to him what could happen but nothing could console his hot tempered, younger brother.

"Raph." Leo said. He grunted in reply, "Raph, it's okay."

He walked over and sat down next to him, "You should probably check on her."

Raph nodded and stood up. Sliding open the door, he went inside. Leo expected him to be there for a few minutes but he came out panicked a few seconds later, "She's not there."

They ran through the lair, "Where could she have gone?" Leo asked as they ran.

Mikey and Donnie were in the training room. They had beat them to do it. The weapons closet door was open and it rocked back and forth. Aya's foot clan sword was gone. Thunder boomed in the distance. Raph looked everywhere and Donnie looked guiltily at him. There was a sound of sobbing. They turned to look but it wasn't April. It was Mikey.

"Aya come back! I had this level that I couldn't beat! And now there's no one who can pick up the pizza from the shop! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"


	5. All Shell Breaking Loose

**Disclaimer: Still not owning TMNT no matter how much I dream...**

**Only the OC though...I own Aya...**

As I sheltered under in the make-shift roof, I hugged my knees as I listened to Donnie's words echo in my head. _Go back to the foot clan where you belong!_ Lighting flashed in the sky and I shook from the cold. I could hear my sword humming next to me. Yes, it was humming. If you listened to silence hard enough, you can hear your sword. The only thing that worried me now was what was going to happen to me. The foot clan was going to find me but was I going to cooperate?

No.

To be honest, I had no idea how I managed to get past Raph and Leo guarding the door. I had woken up and seen their shadows on my canvas doors. It must have been one of my foot clan instincts because I found a weak point in their guarding. They were talking and I had snuck out. My cardboard roof was soaked and the rain started flooding in and wetting me. I shivered even more and longed to go back to my safe sanctuary with Master Splinter and the others. I felt my face becoming wet. I wasn't sure if it was wet with tears or wet with rain. I pulled my balaclava over my head.

There was a soft ping a few feet ahead of me. Whatever it was popped and smoke began coming out. I choked and spluttered. The smoke cleared and Karai and the foot clan ninjas stood behind her. I wasn't sure whether I to be happy or afraid. I chose to be afraid. I sprang to my feet and raised my sword.

"Where are they?" Karai demanded.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked calmly.

She made a sound like a growl and drew her shikomizue, "The turtles. Where are they?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not a love messenger. I'm not passing your message onto your boyfriend." my voice dripped with false sympathy.

"I've had enough of you. Who are you?"

I slashed my foot clan sword and Karai clapped her hands and caught the blade. I struggled to free it but she studied it in her hands.

"This blade. Only one person owns this blade in this world." Karai made a hand gesture and three ninja's grabbed me from behind and one pulled my balaclava off.

I snarled at her, "You'll never find them."

"I think I've found something better. Father, the Shredder, will be pleased."

"You're dad's the Shredder?" I spat as the ninjas tightened their grip on me.

"Yes, sister. He is OUR father."

I felt like I was going to faint again, "What?"

"Ayameko, welcome home."

The ninjas let go of me and Karai hugged me. I didn't know how to react. She studied me for a while and held my hand. I should have swung my sword. I had a clean opening to her neck but everything seemed to be familiar about it. Her hand felt familiar and her voice was the one that was helping me remember everything the most. She explained that I had been gone for three years and was thought to have been dead. Everyone grieved except my dad, the Shredder. It was the weirdest day of my life. Well if you count that weird experience with Mikey a few months back, it was the second weirdest day of my life. I was dragged (because I was reluctant to go anywhere with Karai) into this van. I began to struggle to be set free. Karai hit me across the face and with my shoulder, I wiped my lip.

"What was that for?"

"What have they done to you sister? Have no fear. We will finish them together. Tonight."

"I have lots of fear."

* * *

Raph and his brothers scrambled through the lair, arming themselves with all the weapons they could think of. As they were preparing to leave, Spike had tilted his head in confusion. He patted his head with one finger and gave him a thumbs up. Leo inserted his katana blades into their sheaths, Donnie began to spin his bo, and Mikey played around with his nunchuku while having his last bits of pizza.

"Let's go."

"My sons." Master Splinter said.

They all turned and knelt, "Sensei."

"She already knows. If she refuses to come back and decides to go back and work for the Shredder, you must accept her decisions. This is dangerous for both you and her. Be careful my sons. I give you my blessing."

"Hai, Sensei."

They rushed off, half racing, down the sewer pipes. Throughout the whole journey, Mikey complained of the smell and Raph could tell that his younger brother Donnie was trying so hard not to blurt out what he was actually stepping in. Leo ran ahead with his blades at the ready in case there was any surprise attack. They were taking the back way out. Climbing up the pipe with the ladder embedded into the side, they were back on the surface. Mikey stretched and burped.

"I'm hungry." he complained.

"You ate literally 2 minutes ago." Donnie replied.

"Well, that was like forever. I'm hungry."

"Suck it up Mikey. Do you ever see Spike complaining?" Raph asked.

"Zip it, guys!" Donnie hissed, "Do you hear that? There's someone else here."

Leo immediately looked up and a few dozens of foot clan ninjas came down. They stood together, with their backs to each other. They took side steps as they analysed their opponent. Raph silently counted in his head. _1…_the last of the ninjas came down, _2…_there was a sound of swords getting drawn,_ 3…_they threw their ninja throwing stars. Raph raised his hand and several of them bounced off his sai. He made a deep growling sound in his throat.

"I'm gonna kill you." an angry fire burned in Raph's eyes and they attacked.

"Nunchuck fury!" Mikey exclaimed, "Booyakasha! Cowabunga!"

Next thing they knew, almost all of the members of the foot clan were on the ground. One remained. Donnie was about to finish him off with his bo but Leo rested his hand on his shoulder. There was an exchange of glances and Donnie let him go. The ninja scrambled to his feet and ran off. Leo stood there for a few moments and darted after him. Mikey stared at Raph and shrugged his shoulders before following. They followed him down unfamiliar places, keeping their distance. Once or twice they lost him but sooner or later they'd find him standing in plain view on a roof top. _This is too easy_. Raph thought. _This isn't right_.

"Guys, stop!" he yelled but it was too late.

They were right inside enemy territory. No turtle's land as you might say. Hundreds of Kraang robots and foot clan ninjas surrounded them. Raph would have lashed out but there was just too many. It was a trap. There was a crack and Raph realised they were standing on a net. The net sprung up, trapping all of them and hanging them from the ceiling. _Aya, _he thought to himself, _Aya, wherever you are, we need you. Help._

**This posting was for you, Living-Loving-Laughing-14! Luv you buddy...**


	6. Reconciliation

**Still do not own TMNT but am still pretty upset about the turtles being turned into aliens. To the person who reviewed saying that they heard that, yes, Michael Bay (a.k.a. 'The Destroyer of Childhoods') is making a TMNT movie in 2014 and turning the turtles into aliens. Those in favor of this change, get out you betrayers...**

I sat there meditating in front of my father the Shredder. I did not want to carry out a conversation with him so my only excuse not to talk was to meditate. I could hear the building leaning, the ground shaking from all the training down below. I could hear everything when I was relaxed and concentrating. Master Splinter had taught me to listen to the silence and that's when I learned silence wasn't actually that silent. There was a soft feeling of the room tilting. Very faint but pay attention it's really obvious. I sprang to my feet and threw a throwing star to where the movement had come from. The star had pinned a ninja to the wall. The other two accomplices disappeared into the dimly lit room.

"Very good Ayameko. Looks like your foot clan reflexes are still in you." Shredder said.

"I don't want them." I muttered.

I closed my eyes and heard the humming of a sword. I spun around and intercepted it with mine. I kicked my opponent's knees and the ninja fell to the floor. Two down, one to go. I raised my swords up so it was like an 'X' in front of me. I looked around, reacting even to the slightest sound. I could hear breathing. Actually, it was more like panting. The sound was coming from above me. I threw my sword straight up and heard it embed itself on the ceiling. The room was illuminated again and I saw all the two ninjas lying on the floor. I fell to my knees. I didn't want to do this. I closed my eyes and listened once more to the silence and could hear voices.

"She's done well…" I heard my father's voice.

I strained my ears and listened even harder. I heard voices that I've never heard before, 'Raise your sword - pizza for lunch - what time is it -' I listened as hard as I could. _Aya, wherever you are, we need you. _My eyes shot open. That was Raph's voice. I lost concentration. I stood up and cursed myself for that.

"Ayameko."

I spun around. It was the Shred- I mean, my father, whom none of the turtles like and is Master Splinter's sworn enemy, stood by the doorway. His helmet and his scarred eye made me tremble. Karai came and stood next to him, leaning on the door frame. I smiled sheepishly as the groaning of the ninja's could be heard. They stood up and stumbled out the door. I slid my swords back into my sheaths.

"You can go out for your evening patrol which you can't shut up about." Karai smirked.

* * *

"I can't see a thing. It's dark. Move over."

"No you move over."

"Guys, if any of you hadn't noticed, I'M TRYING TO GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"I can't see anything. Just tell Raph to move over."

"MIKEY!"

"Leo? You there?"

"Mmm."

"Little bit of help would be nice."

"Quiet Donnie. I'm trying to think."

"Tell Mikey to do that. It's impossible."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"GUYS SHUT UP!"

"Raph, I say that. You just try and bend the bars."

"And you just try to pick the lock."

"Do you wear hairpins in your hair now?"

Leo kicked Donnie, "You done with the lock yet?"

"This isn't rocket science." Mikey sang out.

Donnie snorted, "Like you'd know that. All you know is the whole pizza menu in the shop."

"It's hard to do that." Mikey insisted, "I still haven't eaten. Pizza me."

"Do you really think now is the time for that?" Leo demanded.

"Shut up!" a voice in the darkness hissed.

"No you shut up." Mikey challenged, "Wait. Who said that?"

"It's me Aya."

"Yeah right. Aya wouldn't know that we were here. How would she know?"

"Will you all shut up hold still?" Aya whispered.

The lights flickered on and they saw their human friend standing by the entrance to the room. She rushed over to the cage that they were in. There was a control panel which Donnie's hands were resting on. She pressed her hand against the glass in the middle of the control panel. It scanned and the door swung open.

"How'd you do that?" Donnie asked.

"Doesn't matter." she said hastily.

"DUDES! WE ARE OUT! FREE." Mikey danced around the room.

"Mikey be quiet! We might set of one of the -" a blaring sound cut Aya off, "-alarms. Go take that way. I'll be right there."

Leo and his brothers ran the way Aya had told them to go. There were no evil Kraang robots or foot clan ninjas that got in their way. They reached a garage door and Mikey heaved it open.

Aya came running, "Go!"

They quickly slipped through and Raph held the garage door up. Leo could already hear voices, "Come on Aya!"

Aya whipped out her katana blade and threw it at the control panel. The door began to close, "Go! Go now. They're coming!"

"What about you?" Mikey shouted as the gap between the door and the ground grew smaller, "Aya, come on!"

"I can't! I'll hold them off."

The last thing they saw before the door closed was Aya being tackled by heaps of ninjas.

* * *

I was thrown onto my knees in front of the Shredder. I refuse to call him 'father'. He stood up from his chair, "You dare insult me by freeing those turtles? Do you realise what you have done?" he demanded.

"Yes. I spared my friends FATHER." I glared at my ninja escorts.

He swiped his hand with his blades drawn. They hit me and scratched the side of my face. I breathed hard as I could feel the blood trickling down. I stared at the floor. He said something and my blades were removed from my back and I was pulled from behind.

"Is that a way to speak to your father?"

"You aren't my father!"

"Karai is not my daughter. But you are."

"You lie!" I shouted and kicked.

Series of flashbacks hit me. A handsome young man looking down at me loving me and tow little baby hands reaching out to him, me mimicking his moves as he does his training, a young Hamato Yoshi with this small baby and me as a small toddler, and being awarded with the title 'ninja'. The worst one I saw was me fighting with Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey. The memory ended with me falling backwards with the turtles peering down at me.

"Bring her to the cell. Maybe then she will learn."

I was lifted up and carried away. I tried to wriggle free and I even kicked but nothing seemed to be working. I was thrown violently into the cell where they had held Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey had been held captive. One of the ninja's held something in their hand but before I could stop and think what it was, he had hit it against my head.

I was knocked out cold. I woke up a few hours later to the sound of shuffling and whispering. I slowly backed away from the cage side, my head throbbing. I could barely think straight as I heard the door swing open. I didn't know what to do and I edged further and further away from where the sound had come from. There was the sound of sai being drawn and I shut my eyes tight. I fell down onto my side from my dizziness.

"Aya. It's Donnie." a voice said. I slowly and carefully reached out and felt a familiar hand, sighing in relief, "We're gonna get you out."

**Peace out from the author.**


	7. Tell the World that I'm Coming Home

**Worst chapter, no judging.**

**DO NOT OWN TMNT. (getting real tired of doing this 'cause the more I do it, the more I wished I owned TMNT) but I do own Aya so that kind of makes me happy...**

I lay on the couch, back in my old gear, in front of the TV while Leo watched Space Heroes. I rubbed my head as Splinter stood above me, examining me. Raph sat next to me and I sat up. Spike sat on his shoulder and I tapped his head as he chewed on a leaf. Mikey and Donnie were sitting on the floor in front of me, challenging each other in a video game. April was nowhere to be seen but her laptop was there which was strange. She never left without her laptop.

"Hey Donnie." I called, "Do you have any idea where April is? I mean, her laptop's here and that's unusual. Would you like me to try and get in?"

"Uh…do you know her password?" Donnie asked without taking his eyes off of his DS, "I would do it but I'm kind of busy now. I also wouldn't do it cause it's hers."

I lifted it off the arm rest and placed it on my lap. Lifting up the lid, I pressed the spacebar to turn it on. As it powered up, I watched Leo sit in front of the TV with his eyes fixated on the screen. I would always laugh at that. Master Splinter stood behind me and I stood up.

"Master Splinter, may I ask you something? In private?"

"Of course. Come with me." Master Splinter began walking away and I jumped over the couch, with April's laptop in hand, and followed him.

We sat together in the training room and April's laptop sat next to me. I knelt down and kept my head bowed. As Master Splinter got ready, April's laptop started to turn on. He knelt in front of me.

"What is it Ayameko?"

I lifted my head, "I know this might be a little hard for you. You don't have to answer if you do not want, but Karai, the Shredder's - well not really the Shredder's - daughter. He says her name is," I paused and took a breath, "Miwa." Thunder boomed in the distance and I continued, "He told me she was your daughter and that he took her away. Do you know about this? I-I'm sorry. I should have never asked you."

I turned away but instead of Master Splinter letting me go or getting mad, he said, "Yes it is true Ayameko. She is my daughter but is instead growing up, believing she is the daughter of Oroku Saki."

I sat in front of him, "I am Shredder's true daughter. I don't want to hurt you. I don't even want to be his daughter." I sat up and noticed that something in Splinter's eye's had changed, "I'm sorry." I repeated.

Before he could answer, the lights of the lair flickered. I stared at April's laptop and Leo called from the TV room, "Aya, did you turn off the TV?"

Master Splinter sprang to his feet and I did the same. I scooped up April's laptop and we ran to where Leo and the rest were. Placing April's laptop on the kitchen counter and pressed a few keys. Typing in several codes in an attempt to hack it, the lights kept flickering. After a few moments, I was in and a video played on the screen. It was the Kraang.

"The Kraang have the one that is called April which the Kraang has. She will be staying with the Kraang until the turtles come out for Kraang. The Shredder talked to Kraang and demands the one called Ayameko. Kraang has already started looking for the one called Ayameko whom the Kraang looks for."

I typed quickly onto the keyboard and Donnie rushed over, "Holy cow, this thing was sent barely a few minutes ago! We have to go and get April!"

The last image shown on the screen was April trying to find her way out of a glass cylinder. Something about it made it so familiar. I had been in one of those before and I was sure of it. It was almost impossible to get out alive. I looked at it grimly and pressed 'enter'. A map of the world began to get scanned and a blinking red dot stopped over New York. The screen zoomed in and I stared at the location.

"Where is that?" Mikey shoved his face close to the screen.

I inhaled sharply, "That's…that's my home. Not the foot clan hideout. I know it. I've been there before." I pointed to the dot.

"How does the Shredder know where your home is? I mean, does he like stalk you or something? That's so creepy." Mikey's eyes widened.

"You now know where my home is. Do you stalk me?" I asked.

Mikey turned pale, "No."

"Care to lead the way?" Leo asked.

I sighed, "If I'm going to die tonight, might as well give you a tour of my house."

* * *

I pushed the front door and it swung open, revealing a corridor. I leaned back as the familiar smell of the inside overwhelmed me. Mikey stepped forward and I put my hand on his chest to stop him. From the floor, three blades stabbed upwards to hit anyone who would have been standing there. I knew it had been there. Father - ehem…Shredder - had put it there for security reasons in case Master Splinter came along. Everything was coming back to me slowly.

"Whoa dude. That would suck for the guy who stood there." Mikey smiled.

"Yeah. And that guy was going to be you if you walked a step further." I stabbed my sword into the right wall of the corridor and sparks flew.

The blades came up and stopped, unable to go any further as the control panel embedded in the wall had been damaged. I pulled my sword out and drew my other blade out, keeping it ahead of me. I stepped over the booby trap and the turtles and Master Splinter followed. He had insisted on coming along with us and I was still trying to work out why.

We passed several rooms and no one seemed to be in any of them. All of my old toys were there, still left lying on the floor. In the training room, there was a mantel piece surrounded by candles. On it were several photos. I walked in with my swords at the ready but no one was there either. Walking towards the mantel piece, I saw that the photos were of Shredder, a woman, and a little baby girl. As you looked through the photos, the girl grew up and by the time she was a toddler, the mother had disappeared completely in the photos. I lost her in an 'accident'. The latest one was of me three years ago standing next to the Shredder. I looked away.

Raph stared at me, "Aya, your dad…he's -"

Oroku Saki's voice boomed in the room, "The Shredder."

Several foot clan ninjas and Karai came flooding into the massive training room. The Shredder dropped down from the ceiling.

"How did they get in here? There was no one when we checked." Donnie raised his naginata.

"Trap door. Father told me about a trap door. Why did I forget?!" I slapped my forehead, "What's the plan Captain Ryan slash Leo?"

"Aya, you take Karai. We'll take the ninjas. Donnie, find April. Master Splinter will take the Shredder."

"Did you just tell Master Splinter what to do?" Mikey asked.

"No."

"Donnie, watch out. There are many more booby traps but you should be okay." I warned.

Donnie ran off and I dodged a flurry of shuriken, or ninja throwing stars. Someone jumped on me from behind. Let the fight begin. I backed up against a wall and began smash my free loader against it. They let go and I saw who had jumped on me. It was Karai.

"You betrayed me, you betrayed father, you betrayed your family." Karai thrust our her katana blade and I had to arch my body to avoid it.

I landed in a squat, "Karai, listen to me. You are not the daughter of Shredder."

"Do not lie to me." she swung at me and a parried.

"I am the daughter of Shredder. I never had a sister. He made me promise as a young child not to tell you. Listen to me!"

"Oh yeah? Then who's my father?"

I ducked to avoid her blow, "Hamato Yoshi."

Her expression changed to fury. She knocked one of my katana out of my hand and kicked my knee. I fell to the ground. Karai kicked my other blade out of my hand and kicked me in the stomach. I yelped and gasped for air. I looked up at her.

With great effort, I sat up to look up at her "Face it Miwa. You cannot hide from the truth."

She put her foot on my shoulder. I looked up at her painfully. She smiled evilly. I quickly grabbed her leg and pulled her towards me. She toppled backwards and I pushed her towards the feet of Master Splinter. I grimaced and held my stomach. She sprang to her feet and raised her sword to him. I threw a shuriken and it hit the hilt of the katana. The blade flew out of her hand. I saw Shredder standing in a corner, ready with another set of shuriken.

"Master Splinter!" I yelped and lunged forward. The shuriken embedded themselves into my shoulder.

Shredder glared at me, "What are you doing daughter? Karai come!"

The foot ninjas dispersed and disappeared along with Karai and Shredder. I lay on the floor staring at the ceiling, wondering what the hell I had just done. Everyone stood over me. Raph knelt down and picked me up gently. Donnie came running with April, unconscious in his arms. He must have tinkered the circuits to get her out of the cylinder. I knew he could do it.

"Thank you Aya. You saved me." Master Splinter bowed his head.

I groaned, "Anytime sensei. Anytime."


	8. Space Heroes Finale

"Dude, you are so dead."

"Oh yeah? I dare you."

"No me! I dibs first."

"I've been waiting for this my whole life."

"To beat up Mikey?"

"Yes…but I was referring to Space Heroes."

"You watched it yesterday. You've waited exactly 24 hours."

"I've waited 24 hours to plant your face on the wall."

"What did I do, Raph? I didn't do anything."

"You were moving your mouth and useless facts came out. That's something."

"Since when?"

"Raph, I'm kind in the middle of trying to watch Space Heroes so…KEEP IT DOWN!"

"Do you want to join Donnie in my gardening project?"

"Uh, Raph, you don't like gardening."

"I was talking about smashing your head against the wall."

"Dude, I did not see the connection between gardening and smashing."

"You don't see the connection between anything Mikey."

"For once I agree with Donnie."

"I have nothing to say."

"He's face planting your head against your wall! What more of a description do you want?!"

"Sorry? I kinda tuned out. You lost me at the gardening bit. I think the place needs some daisies."

"Why do you want daisies? AND I'M NOT GARDENING, MIKEY, YOU IDIOT."

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU. THIS IS MY FAVOURITE PART!" Leo barked.

I lay on the sofa (yes, again) and watched Leo in front of the TV. The quarrel between Raph, Donnie, and Mikey about gardening was happening behind me. I sipped my bitter green tea and my eyes watered from the bad taste. My shoulder was wrapped with several bandages and Master Splinter had insisted that I drink green tea for my internal injuries. Mainly for my strength I guess. April was in my room, still unconscious. I sat up with great effort and slowly stood up.

"Where are you going Aya?" Raph asked.

"Just need to do something." I hobbled over to my room and Raph rushed over. He let me lean on him, "Thanks."

* * *

Raph left Aya in her room where April was. A few minutes later, she came out. He had no idea what she had done but he had no time to give a second thought to it because Mikey came back from picking up the pizza. Raph rushed over and grabbed a few slices.

"Celebrate for our victory!" Mikey yelled, "High three!"

They all raised their hands. Raph looked around for Aya but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Guys, where's Aya?" he asked.

"No idea." Donnie said.

"Come on."

Raph dragged the three of them by the masks and pulled them into the training room. She was kneeling there with her back to all of them, with her foot clan katana blades and ninja suit in her lap. Splinter was in the room too but Aya didn't know any of them were there. Raph approached but Splinter stopped him.

"My son, she needs some time."

"Why? We can help her."

"She does not just have physical wounds. After hearing she was the daughter of the Shredder, she was heartbroken. She was hoping after hearing that Miwa was my daughter, she was my daughter too. But no. She is the true daughter of the Shredder."

"Come on guys." Leo dragged Mikey and Donnie away, "Let's give them some time while we watch Space Heroes."

"Aww Leo! Do we have to?" Mikey whined.

"Yes." Leo hissed.

Splinter followed them out leaving Raph behind. He approached her,

"Hey." Raph sat down next to her.

"Hey." she replied bluntly without lifting her head.

"Are you okay?"

She inhaled deeply and looked at him, "Yeah."

"So…" Raph started.

Aya sat up and hugged him tight. He jolted in surprise but did not resist and hugged her back in return. She trembled slightly in his arms and he held on tighter, not wanting to let go. There was a crash behind them and they let go of each other. Turning around, they saw Leo, Donnie, and Mikey tackling each other to the floor. Aya snorted gently.

"Gimme the remote!" Leo yelled.

"No, it's mine!" Mikey held it against his chest and pulled his whole body inside his shell.

Donnie banged on it, "Hey! I need the batteries in that!"

"Get your own!" Mikey's voice echoed inside the shell.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Donnie demanded.

"Banging on my shell."

"Get out now! I need to finish the season finale of Space Heroes!" Leo began spinning Mikey on the floor until he came out.

"I don't feel good." Mikey groaned.

Leo snatched the remote from his clutches, "Thank you."

Aya jumped to her feet, "I wanna see the finale."

Raph shook his head, "You have got to be joking."

"Well if Mikey's about to puke just because of the fight, there must be a pretty good reason to watch it."

Raph muttered, "Okay."

* * *

I sat on the couch and watched the introduction. It was okay and I could kind of tell why Leo liked the show so much. The show ended and Donnie gawked at the screen.

"What. Did. I. Just. Watch." Donnie stared at Leo.

Leo rolled across the floor with his arms and legs flailing everywhere, "The best show ever!"

Mikey shook his head, "I've seen better. I mean have you seen this other show - "

I snatched the remote off the floor before Mikey picked it up, "Don't you dare. Space Heroes was enough for me. No more TV."

"Hey gimme that!"

I rolled away, "Watch where you put that shell!"

"Gimme that remote!"

"No way, Jose!"

Donnie leaned back into the couch, "Oh boy."

Raph laughed, "This'll be interesting."

Leo tried to grab me, "I want it!"

I stood up and began running through the lair, "If you want it, come and get it."

Mikey sat up, "Oh no you don't.'

"Mine!"

"No, mine!" Leo shoved Mikey out of the way.

The door to my room opened and a dazed looking April walked out, "What happened?"

"Space Heroes just ended with a season finale." Mikey stuffed his face with pizza.

"I mean before that."

"Oh, you were taken by the Shredder and we saved you. I was also beaten up by their older sister, whom Leo had a crush on, and who was meant to be my sister and why am I still talking?" I rested my head in my hands, "Even I don't get it. What did you do while we were gone before you were taken?"

"I dumped Casey."

I looked up and raised my hands in defence in case Donnie wacked me, "That's great."

Donnie's eyes twinkled, "Really?" he cleared his throat, "That's good. I'm happy for you."

"Gimme that remote!"

I hid behind April as Leo and Mikey came running towards me. They smiled and tried to grab me but I put my hands on her shoulders and avoided their grabs. They circled her and I circled with them on the opposite side of April. April looked at us confused but she said nothing.

"What are you doing?"

I hid behind her again, "Trying to stay alive."

Mikey laughed, "From the turtles of DOOM!"

"DOOM!"

"Yes, the turtles of DOOM!"

Raph snickered and joined in the chase, "I am the monster of DOOM!"

I threw the remote far away, ran away from April and dove for the remote. I caught it right before it hit the floor. Mikey shrieked but heaved a sigh of relief knowing that I just caught it. Raph threw a shuriken at the buttons below the TV screen and it turned back on. Leo pulled Mikey away and tried to pursue me. Mikey grabbed his legs and Leo fell flat on his face.

"DOOM!"

"What are you blabbering on about?" she asked.

I ducked behind her again, "There's a guy named Fester Packman or something - "

Mikey mimicked Baxter Stockman's voice, "It's Baxter Stockman!"

" - and he named all his weapons with the word 'doom'. Monster of doom, missiles of doom, suit of doom, maze of doom, yada yada yada."

Leo crawled across the floor, "Honestly, if you ask me, people are getting so stupid now-a-days. Like Mikey for example."

Mikey jumped on top of him and dragged him away, "Hey!"

Leo clawed at the floor and Raph was laughing hysterically as he watched him. Leo punched Raph in the shin as he was dragged by and Raph stepped on Leo's fingers. Donnie didn't know how to react and April had a blank expression on her face.

Donnie rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked at April, "Ignore them."

"Thanks for the bracelet by the way." April lifted her hand and the bracelet I had bought was on her wrist.

"Uh…" Donnie looked at me.

Peering over April's shoulder I winked.

**I know that this was a pretty pathetic story so don't worry if you hate it. I don't like it that much either...**

**Hope it was okay even though it had a pretty 'shell' OC.**


End file.
